


你喜欢的AO3太太到底是谁

by AlinaLiu



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaLiu/pseuds/AlinaLiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果Brolin是最大的Merthur shipper你怕不怕？<br/>Colin真的没有社交网络账号吗？</p>
            </blockquote>





	你喜欢的AO3太太到底是谁

1.  
Bradley拿起手机打开推特，准备发一条状态。27条艾特，12条私信提示立刻蹦了出来，大部分都来自他的粉丝们。虽然他不会去逐条回复，但是每次都会仔细地看一遍，心情好的时候偶尔点个赞。  
今天他收到了一条奇怪的私信：  
“我想听你在我身下呻吟。”  
Bradley想，这大概是某个疯狂的女粉丝，也有可能是男粉丝，这年头男粉疯狂起来比女粉可怕多了。  
第二天他又收到一条私信，还是昨天那个人：  
“我想亲吻你的锁骨，抚摸你的胸脯。”  
Bradley有点生气，默默地在心里说：只有Colin才有资格这么做。他点进这个人的推特主页，头像是Colin拍摄第四季时的一张剧照，名字是一串毫无意义的字母，简介里写着“Hail Merthur！Hail Brolin！”  
果然是个疯狂的要命的粉丝。  
于是Bradley连续一星期都收到这样色气满满的私信，每天都是那个被他称作疯狂粉丝的人。Bradley从来不回复，却也没有屏蔽他，也许是因为那个人顶着Colin的头像，让他觉得羞耻又愉快。  
Bradley上星期刚和Colin确定关系，他鼓足勇气约Colin一起去剧院看哈姆雷特，然后就水到渠成地做了恋人，顺利的难以置信。他喜欢Colin，第一次见面他就意识到那种莫名的情愫，所以一开始总是下意识地排斥他，好像那样做就能防止两个人的互相吸引坠入爱河，毕竟演员间的绯闻总是有负面效应的，尤其是他和Colin这种新人。可是经过几年的磨合，互相排斥背后隐藏的情感终归是藏不住的，用剧中人物宣泄情感的方式已经无法满足自己，于是他们最后还是顶着压力做了恋人，秘密的。  
但是粉丝们的侦查能力向来堪比FBI，不管是幻想还是猜测，总是有人盼着他们在生活中成为一对儿，还起了个名字叫Brolin。Bradley一直知道这个称呼，他觉得粉丝们的脑洞挺可爱的，有时候看见粉丝说盼他们结婚，他还在心里默默地回了一句：谢谢你的祝福。当然只能默默地在心里回复。  
2.  
Bradley睁开眼睛，看着阳光透过浅色的窗帘射进屋子，Colin已经在厨房准备早点了。Bradley打算起身洗漱，突如其来的头痛让他不得不继续躺在床上，宿醉的后果。昨晚为了庆祝第四季拍摄圆满完成，剧组人员凑到一起开了个party，谁想到Katie、Eoin还有Tom他们几个轮流灌他酒，Colin倒好，早躲一边去了。  
Bradley打开推特，又收到一条私信，来自他的“疯狂粉丝”：  
“你喝多的时候也很性感。”  
Bradley吓了一跳，昨晚的事只有剧组人员知道，难道粉丝的侦查技能已经到了出神入化的地步了？  
突然他又收到一条，发信时间就在几秒前：  
“你床头有醒酒药。”  
Bradley震惊地抬头，Colin正拿着手机一脸坏笑地看着他。  
“原来是你！你不是说你没有社交账号吗？”  
“我是说过啊，我只是没有和粉丝互动的社交账号，私人号是可以有的吧。”  
Bradley又点进那个推特账号，“你的简介：Hail Merthur！Hail Brolin！置顶是‘我在AO3发布了一篇新的同人文，欢迎阅读。’”Bradley从床上坐起来，睁大眼睛看着Colin，似乎头不那么疼了。“我以为你是某个粉丝。”  
“没错啊，我的确是你的粉丝，把你睡到手的那种。”  
“你还喜欢Merthur，还写同人！”  
“我一般称之为：深入群众了解迷妹需求。”Colin看着Bradley睁大的眼睛补了一句，“当然她们不知道那是我。”  
Bradley坐在床上想了好一会儿，由于宿醉的缘故他的脑子转的有些慢：Colin居然开了个私人号高举Merthur大旗，还每天私信调戏他。不过剧里这对CP那么火，他俩还真是罪魁祸首，明明台词已经很糟糕了，两个人还非要含情脉脉地看着对方，台词可以随便说说，眼神可不会撒谎。Bradley发现自己还是挺喜欢Merlin和Arthur那种关系的，他有时也会幻想Colin像Merlin对Arthur那样对自己，不过也只是想想，Colin可不是那么好搞定的人，通常情况下都是他听Colin的。  
Colin看他正愣神，坐在床边说：“其实我觉得有些同人写得比剧本好。”  
Bradley反应过来，“要是同人里Arthur的智商上线，我倒愿意一看。剧本真是太憋屈了，好好一个王子，关键时刻竟然总是昏过去，在他身边大声说咒语都听不见。”Bradley觉得自己对编剧怨念更深了。  
3.  
自从Bradley被Colin带上同人的贼船，就一发不可收拾。  
“Cols，为什么你写的每一篇都是BE？”  
“你亲我一下，我就给你写个甜甜的后续。”  
……  
“Cols，这明明还是虐的。不要跟我讲你那套悲剧的艺术价值论！”  
“你再亲我一下，我就写剧情反转。”  
……  
“Colin！你居然卡肉！”  
“你想看肉啊，我不就在这呢吗？”  
……  
……  
END.


End file.
